


The Smell of Blood

by meiyamie



Series: The Sensory Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Based on the sensory details prompt of the same name. Ship and universe from Erushi: AsaSuga, serial killer/shrink dynamic.





	The Smell of Blood

Dr. Sugawara was already waiting for Azumane at the steps by the front door as soon as he got the call.

As the doorbell rang, he jumped up to his feet and made a run for the door. As he opened it, Azumane didn't even greet him -- he stepped right in. Sugawara flicked the nearest lamp on, just as Azumane slipped down the hood of his jersey. He turned to face him, clearly shaking.

"Doctor Suga...I'm sorry... it happened again..." He said, and Sugawara's eyes widened as he pulled out the bloodied knife from his jersey pocket, and noticed the dark stains across his chest.

"It was Yasushi-san, wasn't it?" Sugawara asked.

Asahi gave a wince and nodded, short of crying. Sugawara reached out for his shoulder, comforting him, "There there...we'll have to...figure this out..." He took a deep breath and took the knife from him, right before he lead him to the sitting room.

'It's his fifth, but only his second since treatment,' Sugawara thought. 'It's better. He'll be better.'

He has to be.


End file.
